


Confessions of Two Beings

by sterekismyotp24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Confessions, Derek is a top, Fanfiction, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Scott gets mad, Scott is kinda an ass, Secret boning, Set in season 1-2 ish?, Sex, Stiles is a bottom, Teen Wolf, Werewolves, handjobs, mentions of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, showering, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekismyotp24/pseuds/sterekismyotp24
Summary: Derek Hale is a smug bastard who knows how to get into Stiles’ pants but it all backfires several months later leading to a confession or two…





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn't started off as a regular thing, it had only become that because, as Stiles believes, Derek was a smug bastard who knew how to get in his pants and as he would confess, it didn't take all that much.

Usually, it started with a sarky remark from Stiles or an empty threat of a growl from Derek and this time was no different, except they'd never been this far — some minor grabbing, hand jobs but nothing this significant.

The first time had been after a pack meeting at Stiles' house and Stiles drove to the Hale house to drop Derek off, since he had done the same with Scott. He'd thrown himself out of the jeep, grumbling at Derek about how he wasn't just a weak human and he could totally take down a werewolf if he wanted to. 

The wolf disagreed, "You're not coming tomorrow. We're not meeting any wolf, it's an Alpha in our territory." 

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically at Derek, stopping at the other side of his jeep after Derek had climbed out. "I don't care, I could take down you or Scott if I wanted to. I'm not being submissive to you assholes anymore!" 

At which point, Derek growled at him and slammed him into the side of his jeep with a tight grip around his flannel shirt collar. "You will be submissive." 

Stiles couldn't lie to himself either, talking about submission (even if it was more innocent than it sounded) with his back against the cool metal of his jeep, Derek pressed against him, he was instantly turned on. And all his pheromones telling Derek that he was aroused were clearly seeping out of his skin with the way Derek flared his nostrils. 

His brain, as humble and as genius as it could be, decided to rid of his filter and he mutters out briefly "Make me." 

Then, honestly, things got a little weird. Albeit enjoyable but odd. 

Derek loosened his grip around his collar, his other hand darting towards Stiles' zipper where it came loose faster than Stiles was anticipating. His other hand, around his collar, had somehow made its way underneath his shirt and was making Stiles' mouth water, literally. Then the wolf plunged his hand into his boxers, jacking him off slowly with his fist forming a warm hole to fuck into. 

"Fuck—" Stiles spilled out, banging his head against his jeep as he leaned back. 

Which was all great except every time he opened his eyes, Derek was there looking right back at him, his eyes never leaving Stiles', like he wanted to watch everything single twitch of Stiles’ pleasure that he could. 

So when Stiles finally did come (in his boxers and all over Derek's hand) Derek was literally watching the human fall apart under his touch. The wolf never broke eye contact the whole time, even after Stiles had squeezed his own eyes shut and whimpered, pushing all his weight against Derek and his jeep simultaneously. 

After that, Stiles had returned the favour several days later after they'd been researching who's pack the Alpha belonged to. Safe to say, he didn't find out because Derek flew in his bedroom window and Stiles just asked him openly if he wanted to be blown. And like most men, women, wolves, or whatever, Derek said yes.

This time though, things had gone a little further though, further than some heat of the moment hand jobs or blowjobs which they had both thoroughly enjoyed. He'd gotten used to the fact that they were doing those things without speaking about it or asking questions about each other like ‘Hey, Derek. I didn't know you liked guys?’. They gave each other orgasms every once in a while that was it, there was never any penetration except with mouths, until now. 

Stiles was sat, his bare-bottom on Derek's kitchen counter, legs spread wide with a whole Derek between them, holding onto the counter to stop himself from slipping. His head kept thudding lightly against the cabinet above him every time he threw his head back, moaning.

Derek — or mini Derek — was pounding into the human with deep but rough thrusts and gripping onto Stiles' legs with a vice-like grasp. His head was getting closer to Stiles' chest, trying to thrust deeper and to feel as much of Stiles as he possibly could. 

Their bodies were sweaty together yet Stiles was pulling the wolf closer, forfeiting one hand's worth of grip to tousle with Derek's hair between his fingers, forcing the man to face plant his chest. Derek didn't mind though, he began pressing his lips against Stiles' nipple and nipping lightly at his chest to suck small bruises there.

"Jesus—Derek!" He called out, "Tell me, why haven't we done this before?" 

The wolf grunts under his touch and doesn't respond, hunting for Stiles' pleasure points and locating one in his neck. Any and all tension flooded from Stiles' body and he moaned, tugging on Derek's ebony hair a little tighter. 

"You can't just kiss me there, Derek. You've gotta—" He released a sound and several groans, the wolf bringing his lips to Stiles' own and nipping slightly, which — wow — hadn't been what Stiles was expecting. Sure, the pair had engaged in several activities a few times but they'd never, ever kissed. That broke a boundary that they'd never officially laid out — Stiles assumed that there was no kissing because they hadn't done that before, even when Stiles had Derek's cock in his mouth. 

Then Derek was pressing kisses lopsided against his lips, down his jaw and back to the jugular of his neck again. He arched his back to it, feeling his body get impossibly closer the wolf until he was rutting up against him whilst Derek kept thrusting into him. 

"Oh god—Derek, I'm going to—" He gave up trying to hold back, making white laces paint their bodies. "Derek!" He called out, pulling the man's hair roughly. 

And again, something he wasn't expecting happened, Derek bit him. Something even more unforeseen, Stiles liked it. Moaning like a bitch, he clung onto Derek's hair a little harder and let the man do whatever he pleased with his body because apparently there were no boundaries anymore.

Then Derek began grunting underneath him, licking the fresh wound he'd created on Stiles' neck until—

"Oh fuck—Scott." Stiles spilled out, hands flying around Derek's back to use his body to save his own modesty. 

His best friend's throat made a surprised sound and his eyebrows furrowed, his face twisting with an expression Stiles didn't see all that much on the puppy-like wolf. 

Derek against him, froze in sheer panic as he looked Stiles in the eyes, not wanting to believe that the human had been right — that the aforementioned human's best friend had just walked into them having sex despite the two trying so desperately to hide their 'quickies' for so long, several months in fact. 

"What the hell is going on?!" The beta roared, stomping his way over to the pair with the attitude of a petty child. 

Scrambling, Stiles was teaching for a towel or something, anything to save his and Derek's modesty, now that Scott was stood next to them, a view as clear as polished glass of their genitals...combined, mushed together. He found nothing in sight, instead unravelling his hand from Derek's hair and using that to push Derek closer against him, covering their parts in several ways — one being incidentally shoving Derek's cock further into him. He whined quietly, shutting his eyes for a moment longer than was necessary.

"Scott...I—uh, it's really not a good time to be asking questions, buddy." He said sheepishly, opening his eyes.

Derek was twitching on top of him, which to Stiles' belief, was because he was nearly coming. The last few times the wolf came, the twitch was his biggest give away, since he wasn't the loud type during sex or in normal conversations. 

"Scott, really...I—I can explain this just give us a few minutes, I'd really like to be clothed and—" He tries, he really does but Scott isn't letting go of the subject matter.   

The beta is furiously red, his claws and teeth threatening to protrude from his body. "This—this is why you two have been smelling like each other so much. You told me that you two were researching together!" 

"We were!" Stiles protests because it was half true. He'd been researching what Derek body looked and felt like...and the Alpha, whose pack it belonged to! (Or trying to, anyway) 

"This isn't researching, Stiles!" The beta practically yells.

"Okay!" Stiles huffs out, trying to rearrange himself because his legs were going numb in this position. He finds himself wrapping his legs around Derek's body and again, mashing their bodies impossibly closer.

And mini Derek hits his prostate, forcing the pair of them to groan out loud, Derek finally finishing and Stiles letting out a loud 'fuck' because this really wasn't helping their situation. 

Scott growls at the pair of them, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm telling your dad, Stiles!" 

Coming down from his temporary bliss, Derek's head finally clears up and he clears his throat, despite having completely lost all of his dignity in front of the beta. "You can't do that." His voice was raspy and it made Stiles' stomach churn, how could he possibly be turned on now?

"Why the hell not?" Scott yelled. "His Dad should know that his son has been lying to his best friend and screwing with—you!" 

Stiles threw his head back, hitting it against the upper cabinet and groaned. How was this his life? "Scottie, you've gotta just—give us a minute, please?" 

"Thirty freaking seconds and I'm calling your dad, Stiles." He said, clearly unimpressed as he disappeared elsewhere in the Hale house.  

Derek pulled himself off Stiles, their skin slightly sticking together after all the cum and  sweat. "Shit—I think we're going to need longer than a minute, Stiles." 

Stiles shut his eyes, banging his head against the cabinet again. "Oh, what fresh hell is this?"

"Stiles—I...This happens sometimes I didn't mean to—"

There was a strange sensation, Derek's cock was enlarging inside of him and consequently hitting his prostrate over and over, again and again. 

"D-Derek..." He half-moaned and whined. Really, great timing. 

"Your dad, Stiles—" 

"Don't talk about my dad now," He hissed back out at the wolf, smacking him lightly around the head. 

"Scott, he's—" 

"Derek!" Stiles called out, throwing his head back and whining. "I don't want to talk about anyone now." 

"But—" The wolf protests, panic creeping its way onto his face which was so blissful moments earlier. 

"Okay, fine!" Stiles wriggled and shut his eyes for a moment too long, moving was not helping things at all, it was too many sensations all at once. "Just...get me down." 

Derek's arms were tangling around his waist and manoeuvring him to the floor, keeping an extra tight grip around the human until he was on the floor, with his numb legs and all. 

"Right, okay. That's—fuck." He wasn't prepared for the accidental thrust that came with his feet finally touching the ground. "Okay—we can't do this." 

Derek started angling his hips away and Stiles just had to stop him right there, hands reaching out desperately for the older man's hips. 

"No," He puffed out. " 'S not going to work, you're going to tear my ass apart if you pull out..." He pointed towards the floor, Derek's eyes immediately following his finger to where the wolf's leather jacket had been tossed on the floor. "That. Get it." 

The wolf nodded and started leaning towards it, pulling Stiles closer to him so there was less movement and friction. He scooped the jacket up and gave his classical 'now, what?' look, eyes boring into the human's. 

Stiles unashamedly snatched the jacket from his hands and threw it around his shoulders. He'd always wanted to try the thing on and now he had the chance. It was just as he was expecting — with Derek's earthy but manly scent and numerous sizes too big. 

Derek grunted, "How exactly did that help?" 

Stiles patted the wolf around his arm, giving it a little squeeze and let out, "I'm covered now." Smugly.

The wolf rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles even tighter to his body, moving both of them towards the dining room table where he knew one of his many throws was. He tied it around them both tightly, covering their interlocked parts. 

"Chair." Derek grunted out, dragging the human down with him to seat them both in a comfier position. 

"Fuck—" Stiles landed on top of the wolf with a slightly wet thud and groaned quietly. 

"Turn around," Derek told him and the human did so, despite all the friction it caused for the bundle of nerve endings in his ass. 

"Scott!" Stiles yelled, calling the beta in. He puffed out some air and pinched Derek's thigh underneath the throw. "Stop moving." 

"You realise this is just as sensitive for me—"

The beta stormed into the room, arms folded over his chest and a look of thunder on his face. "You two have to tell me what is freaking happening right now. When did...this start?" He made a gesture between Stiles and Derek, his finger wagging angrily. 

"I don't know, a couple of months back?" Stiles told his friend sheepishly and began wriggling because Derek was squirming underneath him. 

"And you didn't tell me?! What even..." Scott expressed his rage more easily than Stiles had ever seen, that was until his face twisted and contorted into something else, possibly worse. "He bit you?" 

Stiles looks down, not being able to see his neck but knowing that there was almost certainly a mark there — as well as around his chest, all the hickeys the wolf had left. "I guess? What's the big deal? People have sex, Scott! You and Allison — I've heard and seen way worse than this." 

"What's the big deal?" The beta mocked. "You don't understand do you?" He laughed to himself and shook his head at Derek. "We don't just bite anyone, Stiles! And, the two of you have been sneaking around behind my back this whole time."

"It's not exactly like you'd want to hear about this stuff, Scott." 

The smug bastard underneath him pushed Stiles' hips off him a little just to drop him and let his ass slam back down onto Derek's cock.

Stiles swiped a hand across his forehead, it was impossible to keep a straight face with Derek's movement creating friction against his prostate. "Okay, Scott...this is just a little difficult to explain, alright?" 

"Your Dad needs to know. I know he wouldn't be happy if he knew that Derek was boning you, he wouldn't be happy at all. I'm not either." 

Stiles' face reddened after what Scott said but he flipped his embarrassment to anger at his best friend. "Well, if having sex with Derek makes me happy then you shouldn't care! This has absolutely nothing to do with you Scott, nor my dad for that matter." 

Derek squeezed his hips, seemingly to rein Stiles in from his rant and it worked, Stiles breathing out a long puff of air. 

"I'll call you later and explain, okay? Just...please go." Stiles tried, pleading with best friend but of course, the beta had always been stubborn. 

“We’ve got so many problems already, with the Alpha and now you’ve decided to shack up with him, which is just…He’s only using you to try and get me in his pack.” 

“Get out, Scott!” The human half-yelled. “I don’t want to hear it anymore, you’re being a child.” 

The beta snapped back “Fine, I’ll go. One hour and I’m telling your dad.” 

Stiles can’t get a final word in before Scott’s storming out of the Hale house, shutting the front door with a thud. He leaned his head back against the Alpha and groaned. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me he was coming?” 

"You're hot when you're mad." The wolf countered, not excusing himself for not telling him about Scott coming. In all fairness he’d been so caught up in Stiles and his scent — their scents mixing — that he hadn’t even heard the beta come in until he was there yelling at the pair. 

"Don't go falling for me, Derek." He was tempted to wink but refrained, lifting his head off the older man. “Is…is it gone yet?” 

"We're not just friends and you fucking know it." Derek’s voice had lowered, his hands snaking around the human’s waist to keep him there. He blatantly chose to ignore Stiles’ question. 

Stiles deadpanned. "Okay, well. Apparently we need to have a talk." 

Derek arched his hips up, half for his own but mostly for Stiles’ pleasure and the human stifled a moan. "Do you think I just have sex with anyone, Stiles?" 

"I—uh, well...I don't know!" Stiles confessed, feeling an orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, again. 

Then Derek’s hand was wrapping around Stiles’ member, forming a fist for him to fuck into. Unable to stop himself, Stiles came abruptly, reaching back to grip onto any stretch of skin that Derek had, that he could. 

"I thought just this was—”

“Sex?” Derek offered roughly, his voice suddenly gruff down the human’s ear. He teased Stiles, nibbling lightly on his earlobe before pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Stiles, I’m obsessed with you. Your smell…it’s as sweet as honey and it’s even better when I’m choking on it.”

Stiles cleared his throat and shook his head quickly. “This doesn’t make sense.” He climbed off the wolf, finding that his knot had finally disappeared. Unravelling himself from the covers he found his boxers on the floor, sliding them on despite all of Derek’s residue which would be staining them. 

“Do I have to show you what I mean?” The wolf asked, voice quiet and lower than Stiles had ever remembered. 

“Wait—are you…in love with me?" Stiles froze, turning around to the wolf and tugging on the leather jacket still wrapped around his shoulders. 

He cleared his throat, "Don't ask me that, Stiles." 

Love had never come easy to Derek, even more so the unrequited love that came with Stiles. He had continuously denied himself the opportunity to confess everything to the human because he was so much younger and they were so different, his dad was the Sheriff and Derek had a long list of crazy ex-lovers. It wasn’t easy, finally admitting to himself that he was, indeed, in love with Stiles Stilinski especially since their actions before had been meaningless — no kissing, little talking and no penetration. 

Stiles had to insist, of course he did, he had to know if the wolf was feeling the same way as him. Sure, at first their hand jobs and blowjobs had been just that but then he’d started feeling some kind of way towards the Alpha. He was definitely attractive and all kinds of beautiful and intelligent that no one else seemed to recognise but there wasn’t anything feelings on the wolf’s side as far as Stiles knew. “Derek, just tell me, please.” 

The wolf stood up, tying the blanket around his hips and his feet begun padding out of the room. Stiles followed.

“Derek!” He called, still hot on his trail. “I need you to tell me, like preferably right now before I literally explode in some kind of confused emotional bomb.” 

Derek stopped abruptly, turning to the human with a blink and his lips tightened. “Yes, Stiles.” 

Then he was walking away again, travelling up the stairs at the rate of several knots. 

“Yes, what?” Stiles practically screeched, finding himself smacking into the back of the wolf’s back as he halted at the bathroom door. 

“I’m in love with you, Stiles!” He growled back, eyes flashing blood red for a brief couple of seconds. “You drive me mad. My wolf goes crazy when you’re around and I can’t control myself. Happy?” 

“Oh.” Stiles stated dumbly, letting out a huff of air he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“You can go home now, to your dad, before Scott does.” Derek was gathering a few things in the bathroom together, rummaging through several drawers where both condoms and soap lay. 

But to Stiles, his one hour time limit no longer mattered. He didn’t care if Scott was mad and was going to tell his father all about how he found his son and Derek Hale fucking each other in Derek’s kitchen. His mouth went dry and he licked his bottom lip. “I don’t want to.” 

The wolf paused, his lips still in a straight line as he turned around with furrowed brows. 

“You’re important to me, Derek. God, I want to wake up in the morning and cook eggs for you, I’d marry you, even have your babies if I could!” He confessed, ignoring the fact that he had red and patchy spots all over him out of pure nervousness. 

The man blinked at him. “Was that a proposal?” 

Stiles’ eyes widened. “No!” He laughed slightly, shaking his head. “What I mean to say is that I wouldn’t just have sex with anyone either, only you.” 

Derek’s eyes were calculating, as if he was checking for any tell-tale signs that the human was lying to him but then he finally nodded. “Okay.” 

“Okay?!” Stiles half-screeched. “C’mere you big buffoon!” 

The Alpha moved towards him and Stiles’ hands were on him in an instant, clutching onto him like a needy octopus. Then he was pushing their lips together, finally instigating the kiss that he’d been thinking about for a while, glad that he finally knew things were mutual after the confusion that Derek’s earlier kiss had brought him. 

Derek pulled away slowly, not wanting to but feeling it was necessary. “Your dad?” 

“It can wait. I don’t care. Let’s clean up, alright?” 

Derek nodded at the human, he was feeling uncomfortably sticky and just overall incredibly sweaty. He reached into the shower, flicking the switch on and peeling off the throw wrapped around his hips, before stepping into the warm spray. 

Placing Derek’s leather jacket on the side of the bathtub, Stiles found himself half-chuckling. “I think you should probably wash your jacket too.” 

He tugged his boxers down before stepping under the spray with Derek, unable to stop himself from letting his hands roams the older man’s body. “God I wish we’d confessed earlier.” 

Derek half-smirked at that and Stiles nudged him for it because he’d never seen the man pull a smile, even if his half-smirk was only the tiniest smile. 

Stiles traced Derek’s triskelion tattoo as the man washed himself and shampooed his hair thoroughly. There was no wonder his hair was so soft with all the shampoo he used…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like this second part as much as the first…so it might ruin it if you read it😂 It’s kinda meh to me and a little shorter than the first one but yeah.
> 
> Let me know if you find any errors! Thanks:)

Other than the bubbling nerves wafting around the jeep, Derek was fairly content with the smell of his shampoo and soap combined with Stiles' natural scent. The human had somehow, in his own ridiculous way, managed to calm both Derek and his wolf down whilst being completely on edge himself. 

The jeep cut out and Stiles turned to the wolf with a huff of air — nerves. "Okay, so...let's not talk about sex and honestly, you should probably just say nothing unless you're spoken to. That'll suit you really well." 

Derek lifted his eyebrows but didn't say a word as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He was a little distracted despite the overwhelming at ease feeling that he now felt around Stiles, his mind wasn't at all prepared to be grilled by an extremely angry Sheriff Stilinski about having relations with his underage son, when he couldn't get the Alpha nor said underage son off his mind. 

"Great, you're doing good." Stiles muttered under his breath, still apparently buzzing with anxiety with the way his body shuddered as he climbed out of the jeep.

The wolf followed, climbing out too impossibly less gingerly than Stiles as he half-trips on his own shoe. He frowned and stuck behind Stiles as he let them both into the Stilinski home. 

As expected, when the pair went into the living room, Scott was already there with a distressed look on his face as he sat across from the Sheriff, looking considerably more distressed. 

Stiles laughed sheepishly under the stare of his best friend and father, or ex-best friend because what kind of friend grasses on the other about their sexual activities and preferences — certainly not one of Stiles' best ones. "So, uh. This is Derek." 

"Kid, don't play dumb with me. I know Derek after you two got him arrested for murdering his own sister." The Sheriff told his son, his arms crossing over as he looked at the — maybe twenty three year old — man. 

"He was exonerated!" Stiles claimed, half-flailing his arms around.

Then Scott started up, like a tiny roar of a 1.2 litre petrol engine, hardly a challenge for Stiles. "He's way too old for you, he's a werewolf, he's using you to get me in his pack! Need I point out any more problems with...this?" He gestured between Derek and Stiles with a sour look on his face.

"First of all," Stiles countered with his finger wagging at his best friend. "Allison is a year older than us — how is this different? You're a werewolf too and..." 

Derek cleared his throat behind him but Stiles smacked a hand to his chest and let it linger there for a second or two to prove his point. 

"He's not using me." He finished confidently, despite both his father's and best friend's dubious looks. Derek would hardly confess love to him if he was using him, the man was already constipated with normal emotions, that most people didn't struggle showing. 

"I'm not happy with this," His Dad confessed and let out a loud sigh. "Especially after what Scott has told me—"

Stiles interrupted, throwing his hands into the air. "I don't care what he's told you about us, honestly. He clearly doesn't care about what I want and is just being a big, selfish mutt!" 

The Sheriff held his hands up defensively, "Let me finish, son." 

"Sorry." He muttered quietly, ignoring the fresh tint of rose on his face and how it had spread from his neck. Then he consciously placed a hand around his own neck, wondering if there was visible hickeys on his neck or a bite...

His dad grumbled and sat forward, leaning his elbows on his kneecaps. "I was going to say...I'm not happy with this but if you're happy then I will be. This is going to take time though, I'll have to inform our neighbours."

"Dad," Stiles whined with a hand rubbing over his face because this was all just...brilliant, right? His dad was actually accepting them, even if it meant having to sneak Derek around or escape the house without his prying neighbours seeing. 

The man stifled a laugh because he loved making his son feel awkward, it was one of the best perks of being a Dad. "What? I've got to lay out some rules, kiddo. So with that...no sex when I'm home, no sleepovers, I'd like a text every time you leave the house past nine o'clock and remember, I have eyes and ears everywhere." 

Stiles rolled his eyes but realising that, indeed, Derek was also present in the room. The man had literally followed his orders of not speaking unless spoken to and Stiles had to actually turn around, you know, to double check he was still there. Sure enough, he was.

The Alpha had mostly just been listening the whole time, his ears tuned in to everything that the Sheriff in particular had been saying. On the other hand, he couldn't care less about what the beta had to say. He'd only ever insulted Derek and just been a general pain in the ass since he got bitten, so the Alpha had officially stopped caring. Not his problem anymore unless it involved Stiles, that it is. 

The human reached back, linking his fingers between Derek's and grinned. "Well, now that's sorted." 

Unsurprisingly, this was still unfinished business for Scott, who looked like he was a ticking emotional bomb of majority anger and resentment. "Well, I'm not happy! Stiles has been lying to me for months, all whilst he's been sleeping with Beacon Hills' biggest creeper!" 

The Sheriff turned to the beta, his expression unreadable before turning back to his son, who winced. "...has it ever crossed your mind that there could be a reason why Stiles has been lying to you?" 

Stiles' head lifted at that, his dad was sticking up for him for once. The man usually sided with the brown-haired beta, even if he was mostly doing so to tease his son. 

Scott faltered, "What—?" 

"I knew he'd react like this," Stiles confessed with a bashful nod. "Especially since...Derek and I were kinda maybe not so committed until now?" 

The Sheriff's left eyebrow lifted at that but he chose not to comment, evidently not wanting to have that kind of conversation with his son, he was a young man once. He knew what a lack of commitment meant. 

"We're best friends, Stiles! You should be able to tell me everything..." His voice went quiet, as though he was realised how much of a bad friend he'd been in the last few months. 

"You've been focused so much on Allison that you just didn't have the time anyway," Stiles stated flippantly, letting the small squeeze he felt from Derek's hand settle his anger. "Besides, you still won't let me help with the new Alpha situation...I could help." 

"I'm trying to protect you!" Scott protested, willing himself not to lose control of his wolf. 

"All I'm asking for is to be in the loop, for you to actually tell me what's going on rather than not bothering, you know? I don't need wrapping in bubble wrap and cotton wool, Scott." 

The Sheriff nodded slightly, despite his face looking conflicted on the matter. "I don't want you to be plunging yourself into dangerous situations, kiddo." 

"I know. They wouldn't be dangerous if you kept me up to date with things, Scottie. I've been practically going into everything blindfolded because you don't tell me anything anymore." He confessed with a slight relief passing over him because he finally said it, finally told his friend how he was truly feeling. 

A look of guilt overwhelmed the beta's face and he stood up, making his way over to his best friend. "I'm sorry, Stiles." 

"It's okay, buddy." He let go of Derek's hand to hug it out with his friend, giving him a Stilinski special make up routine. "Just talk to me, Scott." 

"I'll try." The beta said, his voice muffled by Stiles' flannel shirt. He pulled away, straightening himself up before sheepishly looking at Derek. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about you too, Derek..." 

Stiles snorted. "What for? The constant bruising to his previous ego or all the times you've had plans that suck for him or when you got him arrested?" 

Scott half-heartedly glared at his best friend and nudged him lightly with his elbow in the human's side. "All of it. I'm never eating from your kitchen ever again though, dude — I'm not sorry for that." 

Stiles felt himself get flustered, since his dad had received far more information than he should have done about his son's sex life. At least things were still spicy and passionate though, right? 

"Yeah," Derek said sheepishly, his voice slightly hoarse. "...thanks."

As usual, Stiles' lack of a filter caught him out again and he found the words slipping out before he could help it. "You might want to avoid my room too, maybe the jeep as well?" 

The Sheriff visibly cringed, shaking his head and standing up. "That's it, I've had enough of this." He threw his hands in the air. "I need a strong drink." 

Scott's face contorted and he nodded. "Is there anywhere else I should avoid?" 

"Maybe." Stiles admitted, his face now officially redder than a baboon's ass. He cursed himself and his motor mouth. 

The Sheriff paused after shifting past Derek and his son, just at the doorframe. "Oh, and Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows, half winking at his dad's face to cover up his own embarrassment. 

"You'll have to try harder to cover—whatever...next time." His Dad pointed to the marks sprawled proudly across his son's neck and chest and with that said, heading to his alcohol cupboard in the kitchen rapidly. 

Stiles blushed even more, he was certain if someone took a picture of him, that there would be a neon and fiery-like glow surrounding his whole figure with how embarrassed he was. He pulled his collar up and held it in place.

After a few moments, Stiles busied himself trying to organise the display of overcrowded magazines on the coffee table as Scott inched closer to the Alpha, who he had always been in rivalry with. Now the wolf had won his best friend over too.

"So...I take it you still haven't told him what that means?" 

The human didn't need supernatural hearing to hear them, his best friend was about as subtle as a gun at the best of times. "We'll talk about it later, Scott. Stop stirring." 

The beta held his hands up defensively and refrained from saying something he'd definitely regret. 

***

Hours later, Stiles was in bed or supposed to be. Actually, he was lying in the darkness with Derek, who apparently had a new obsession with everything Stiles (not that the latter was complaining), laying beside him. Their hands were interlinked, Derek softly rubbing Stiles' knuckles every now and then. 

"You're breaking one of my dad's rules." Stiles mentioned, breaking the silence and snorting quietly. 

Derek seemed to grunt in response and shuffle around. No sleepovers were allowed. "Who said I was staying the night?" 

The human launched his other hand at the Alpha, it thudding against the older man's chest as Stiles spoke. "You better had, I told you I want to wake up and make eggs for you." 

He watched using the minimal light produced from the moon, how Derek's mouth turned into a smile — a toothy one too. His teeth were shining in the moonlight and Stiles couldn't help himself but grin back, knowing that the Alpha would be able to see him too. 

"I also recall you saying you'd marry me and have my babies too." The wolf stated smugly, gaining another harmless thump from the human. 

"Whatever, you knotted me. Pretty sure that means you'd give me your babies." He could practically feel the way Derek's eyes had rolled at that. "Does it have anything to do with why you bit me during sex?" 

Hesitantly, the wolf confessed. "Maybe," 

Stiles squeezed Derek's hand back, loving this new side to their relationship where they were boundary free and Derek — he was actually talking, like having a normal conversation.

"It's sort of like a mating ritual." The older man confessed, his voice dominating in the darkness. 

The human snorted. "What you bite who you have sex with?"

"Something like that," Derek conceded curtly not really wanting to confess how he'd actually knotted the human accidentally and out of pure impulse. He'd wanted him for so long, nothing that they were destined for each other but denying it for himself, that when they finally had sex, he'd gained a little hope for them. "But not with everyone." He added.

"So this is like werewolf marriage? With the added bonus of you trying to trap me with your offspring?" 

Derek grunted. "I guess, unless you don't want it to be. And yes but it's not possible." 

Stiles made a satisfied sound. "Huh, so I guess we're married already then. When's the honeymoon, Der-bear? I'd totally have your children, they be grumpy little assholes but it'd be worth it if they looked like you." He winked.

"No," The wolf stated, his fingertips still rubbing patterns over the human's knuckles. "We're not going on a honeymoon, this doesn't have to mean anything for you." 

"Well, that's rude." The human retorted. 

"My babies wouldn't be grumpy assholes." He added defensively. "I wasn't once." 

"I get that." Stiles said softly. "Now...tell me what this all means to you — this mating thing and bite." The younger man demanded, turning over to face the wolf with a reassuring smile.

"They wouldn't be grumpy..." Derek repeated, nodding slightly before clearing his throat because he would make sure that all his children did not suffer like he had. He'd want the absolute best for them, no depression, no panic attacks and no trouble from hunters, especially the Argents. His voice lowered as he spoke. "The mating thing just means I trust you, Stiles. I feel safe with you, settled...And maybe I'm in love with you a little bit more, too." 

Stiles smiled softly at the Alpha and rolled over to face him, planting a hand on his chest. A mischievous grin took over his face, replacing his soft smile. "Huh, so that's all it takes? A bit of sex, some minoring biting and you're in love?" 

The wolf growls, Stiles feeling the vibrations of it underneath his hand. 

"Hey, bad dog!" He poked the older man's chest with a smirk.

"Stiles." The Alpha warned his lover and flashed his teeth, even if he would never really threaten the human. 

Stiles laughed, hand lightly patting the wolf's chest and Derek just settles under the touch, feeling truly safe with the human. It was nothing like him and Kate, with her he'd felt constantly on edge, never knowing if she was going to insult him or have sex with him. 

"Hey, you okay?" The human asked, feeling Derek's heart begin to quicken underneath his palm. 

"Yeah," Derek cleared his throat and turned his head to the human, allowing himself to just be happy — he pressed his lips to Stiles'. 

The human half-whined under his touch and squirmed, trying to get even closer to the Alpha. They pulled away, Stiles making a pleased sound. "I'm really glad that this is happening, like really, really glad." 

The wolf took in a deep inhale. "Me too, Stiles." 

***

The morning was nice. Largely because Derek had his mouth enclosing Stiles' dick but also because it was a warm and sunny morning and Stiles was fully prepared to make eggs for himself and lover, which was huge because he hated making eggs — Derek was just worth it all, though. 

The human wasn't that sure how they'd ended up like this — again. He was sat on the edge of the bed, Derek kneeling between his legs with his mouth sucking Stiles. 

"D-Derek..." Stiles moaned, throwing his head back and tugging on Derek's ebony hair. He loved this man's hair which is something he never thought he'd catch himself thinking because he'd only ever really looked and the wolf's body before anything happened between them, which — yeah — was really great too. 

Derek hummed against him, one hand landing on Stiles' thigh while the other held him tightly by his hip. He was so focused on Stiles, his scent engulfing him, make him feel good and overall everything Stiles, that he didn't hear anything but the needy whines of the human. 

"I'm home, Stiles. Do you want—aah!" The Sheriff squawked, walking into the bedroom and slamming the door quickly after his entrance. "Hell, I've really seen it all." He told himself behind the door. 

Stiles pulled Derek's head closer but kept him still because moaning in front of his dad was not the best idea. "Confessions of two beings, Dad! We're showing each other how much we love each other, like you and mom used to." 

The wolf, or smug bastard as Stiles preferred, licked the underside of Stiles' dick just to tease and annoy him because he let a whimper slip out of his mouth and it was more than obscene. 

"Your mom and I—never mind. I'm visiting Melissa, please be...done with whatever, when I get home." 

"You got it." Stiles said tightly, hearing his dad's footsteps as he walked away. 

Then Stiles thrusted into Derek's mouth in retaliation because he too, could be a smug bastard. Until really, it all turned itself back onto Stiles when the wolf deep throated him, taking him with ease and Stiles shot his load down the wolf's throat. 

"Fuck..." He breathed out, watching as Derek pulled away his mouth red and raw, lips puffy. 

The Alpha stood up, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down.

"You want me to...?" 

The wolf shook his head, taking hold of himself and pumping hurriedly. He came surprisingly fast, shooting white laces all over Stiles' face and chest. "Stiles..." He groaned, surprising Stiles again because Derek had never talked during sex, like ever. 

Derek collapsed onto the bed next to Stiles, pulling him down to lie with him. 

Stiles snorted "God, I love you." 

The wolf reached out, fingers trailing around the human's face and pushing the sweaty hair out of his face. 

"So, um...you still want eggs?" 

Derek rolled his eyes, full on grinning — teeth and everything. Stiles couldn't help smile and laugh back because the other man's grin, smirk or whatever was truly a beautiful sight. 

They sat up, retrieving their clothes from the floor. Stiles tugged his boxers on, watching as Derek threw his t-shirt on over his head. 

" 'S not right, you without your jacket." 

"It needs dry cleaning." The wolf grumbled, a sly look in Stiles' direction because he was, indeed, the one who ruined it. 

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining when your—!" Stiles retorted, laughing. He stood up, walking over to the wolf. 

"I'll get it cleaned," The wolf said and pressed his lips against Stiles' again because he'd never not like that feeling. "You're paying for it though." 

The human grinned and half-snorted, watching as Derek slid his boxers on. "Then it'll never be clean!" 

Derek smirked — full on mischievous. "Well, I guess I'll just have to walk around with your scent smothering me." 

Stiles walked over the wolf and shoved him lightly towards the door, winking. "I think I'd like that." 

The pair share a kiss before they pass down the stairs, Derek nudging the human little just to maintain some contact with him. 

The eggs Stiles made are burnt and crispy but the wolf doesn't complain. His own food making attempts were far worse, which is why he literally didn't own a fridge in the Hale house. 

Stiles doesn’t really eat his eggs, so when his phone dings, it’s the perfect excuse to ditch his eggs. He pushed the plate aside. “It’s Scott.” 

Derek made a humming sound, wordlessly asking what the beta wanted. 

Stiles flailed around for a moment before grinning at the wolf. “The Alpha has left our territory, apparently zoomed away on a motorbike after sniffing around the preserve for a while.” 

“That’s good,” The wolf responded, still munching on his crispy eggs. 

“I’d like to see you riding a motorbike.” The human commented, his grin widening. 

The wolf half-winked, gulping some egg down and then said “I need my leather jacket for that, so you’ll have to pay for it.” 

“I could pay another way?” Stiles suggested with a wink back before bursting out into fits of laughter, Derek joining him.

Derek’s mind spiralled as they settled down, thinking about him and Stiles, their future, already. He wanted to continue fixing up his home, so that it was adequate for a human to live in — especially a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile-boned human. Then he thought of proposing to the human, many years down the line (definitely not in that moment), getting married, adopting or finding a surrogate (maybe his sister, Cora.), buying a new family car because they outgrew the old one. 

Maybe, just maybe, the Hale house wouldn’t be so cold and lonely anymore Derek…

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another chapter of this or nah?
> 
> Please let me know if there’s any errors in here, I’ll fix them!:)
> 
> Additionally, I’m posting this on here instead of my wattpad (teen_sterek_wolf) where my shitty stories are! Lol thanks


End file.
